


Bright Light

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Leave it Volkner to know how to cheer up Lucas after he passes out from Alola’s weather.





	Bright Light

“You know, it's not something you should be embarrassed about.” Volkner says to a sulking Lucas. He's got a hand on Lucas’ back, rubbing small comforting circles that helps the bluenette a bit, but doesn't help his pride any.

“Volkner, I passed out in front of a crowd of people from heat exhaustion. I wouldn't protest if Giratina itself appeared and wanted to drag me to the Distortion World.” Lucas lets out a sigh when he hears the gym leader let out a laugh while he continues to rest his face in his hands.

Coming to Alola sounded like an interesting idea when Cynthia first brought it to his attention. The atmosphere was the opposite of Sinnoh’s usual chilly weather. They certainly got odd looks once they got off the plane, some people looking in awe, as others stared at their winter outfits. It probably would have been wise to change before coming, which Lucas now regrets. Cynthia made it look easy, but then again she made most things appear that way.

Cynthia left the pair to do as they please and it wasn't even an hour before the incident happened. They were busy touring Hau’oli City when Lucas began to feel oddly drained. He was sweating more than usual and the last thing he recalls is Volkner asking him something unclear before he woke up to a wet towel on his head and the concerned look of Volkner and many others.

Once he was starting to feel better Volkner gave him, what he thinks, the most unnecessary ride on his shoulders back to their motel room. He's not sure if he blacked out again, or if he really was exhausted, but he awoke later to the sound of a door closing and Volkner coming in without his jacket and a bag of new clothes.

After changing into a blue shirt that matched the color of his jacket and a white bandana, which Lucas found nice that Volkner remembered him mentioning before that his neck always felt bare without his scarf, they decided to head out. It was mostly Volkner’s idea, but to Lucas’ relief they went to a different island instead, watching the sun start to set on the boat ride there.

Ula’Ula Island was interesting so far, and even though the champion didn't see Malie City much, he was more interested in the garden connected to the city. Apparently the city was inspired by Johto, but this was Lucas’ first time going outside of Sinnoh. While it did make him a bit homesick, it was always exciting exploring new places.

Which is where they were now, sitting on a bench in Malie Garden near the tea shop. Lucas was thankful there weren't many people there, and those who were there didn't bother them, or wasn't aware of their status as gym leader and current champion of Sinnoh.

“Everyone has those moments. I heard Johto’s current champion fell off a Mantine the other day trying to surf.” Volkner smiled when he heard muffled laughter coming from Lucas, who finally moved his hands away.

Volkner pats Lucas’ back one last time before standing up and muttering out a quiet, “be right back.” Lucas watches the gym leader and after seeing he was just heading to the tea shop he turns his attention back to the garden. There's Pokemon he never imagined he'd see here and a few he’s never even seen before; some playing and some lying around enjoying the nice weather. His lips twitch up at the sight, and gives him the urge to release his own Pokemon, but doesn't due to the time. 

The champion’s gaze is soon back to Volkner when he feels their shoulders bump into each other as Volkner sits down next to him.

“Here, we don't have stuff like this in Sinnoh so I thought you'd enjoy it.” Volkner says with a smile as he holds out an ice cream cone with the face of a Pokemon Lucas vaguely remembers as Vanilluxe. His sullen mood immediately melts away at the offer of the sweet treat and he doesn't wait to dig in.

Volkner takes a drink from a soda Lucas can't recognize, but he's too busy trying to finish his ice cream before the sun melts it. 

It's fairly quiet, even to a peaceful extent, but is interrupted by Lucas holding his head and groaning.

“Don't tell me you're still upset?” Volkner questions.

“No.. A little, but no. I've got brain freeze is all.” Lucas ducks his head with a smile when Volkner shakes his head with a laugh, casually letting his arm rest over Lucas’ shoulders.

“Hey Volkner, how are you not burning up? You seem like you're used to this kind of weather.” Lucas lets his hands rest on the bench while he looks up at the gym leader who merely shrugs and takes a sip of his drink.

“I live in Sinnoh’s warmest city, on some days I don't even need my jacket. They don't call it Sunyshore for nothing.” Lucas makes a small sound of acknowledgement while Volkner finishes his drink and tosses the empty bottle to the nearby trash bin.

“I wouldn't worry about what happened earlier anyway, you aren't used to it here. Arceus knows how Cynthia can wear her outfit here. You look cute in your new one anyway.” Volkner starts to grin when he sees a pink blush dusting Lucas’ face. The champion isn't sure how to reply, opening and closing his mouth, but the gym leader saves him from answering.

“How about we explore Malie City before heading back? And maybe tomorrow we can head out in our usual gear to Mount Lanakila, I heard it's a great place for snowball fights. What do you say?” Volkner is already up on his feet, a hand holding out to Lucas and a warm smile on his face. Lucas can't help but mirror the expression and grabs the hand held out to him without hesitation.

“Sounds great!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd imagine it'd be hard for someone who lives in cold weather all their life to adjust to sudden heat, but Volkner knows how to make things right around the person who made him regain his passion. <3Also, how does Cynthia even manage her outfit in Alola, the world may never know 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
